Espião
, }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Informação geral Assim que construir a Espionagem, poderá treinar espiões. Para cada fase de expansão, é permitido treinar um espião adicional. Para implantar um espião, vá no mapa da ilha e clique na cidade que deseja espionar. A opção de implantar um espião aparece no menu à esquerda. Quando selecionar esta opção, um de seus espiões vai tentar se infiltrar na cidade. A matemática Adicionar base de risco missão de risco atual, subtraia defendendo / alvo nível prefeitura multiplicado por 2, subtrair o nível de ataque esconderijo multiplicado por 2, adicione o risco gerado por espiões defendendo que trabalham na defesa / cidade alvo multiplicado por 5. Se o valor calculado é entre 5 e 95, então este é o risco total, se for inferior a 5, em seguida, Risco Total é de 5%, se for acima de 95, em seguida, Risco Total é de 95%. O algoritmo: Calculated Risk = C + M + 5s + 2e - 2t - 2h If Calculated Risk < 5\%, Total Risk = 5\% If Calculated Risk > 95\%, Total Risk = 95\% onde C é igual ao risco atual (ver seção Riscos abaixo); M é igual à Missão de Risco Base de Dados; s é o risco gerado pelo número de espiões que trabalham em defesa na defesa / cidade-alvo; e é igual ao nível do esconderijo / alvo; t é igual ao nível de defesa da cidade / alvo; h é igual ao nível de ataque de esconderijo. Uma versão simplificada do algoritmo acima pode ser usado para determinar o risco calculado de travar ou parar um espião atacar, fazendo certas suposições úteis: :* All of the spies in the defending/target hideout are working in defense: s = e :* The attacking hideout level is 32 (most large towns have this): h = 32 :* An attacking player will wait til attacking spy's Current Risk is 0: C = 0 Thus the simplified algorithm for defense: Calculated Risk = M + 7e - 2t - 64 Risks There are three different kinds of risks calculated in this game. * Calculated Risk : This is the intermediate risk after performing the calculations in the formula above. This number can have a wide range of values from -255% up to 255%. There currently is a bug where if calculated risk is above 255%, the total risk shows 0% with a full bar. This is instant death for the spy. * Current Risk : This is the risk associated after a successful Spy action. This is usually the number seen on the bar that slowly decreases. There is actually a number behind the scene that counts down past 5% total risk seen on the bar. This value is always between 0% and 95% * Total Risk : This is the risk seen when you look at the spy. No matter what this risk % is, your spy can not be caught. Only by performing actions can a spy be caught. This ranges from 5% to 95% Risk Levels ; Risk 1 Base: 5% - Infiltrate Town ; Risk 2 Base: 24% - Spy out treasure chamber ; Risk 3 Base: 30% - Inspect Warehouse, Recall Spy ; Risk 4 Base: 40% - Spy out level of research ; Risk 5 Base: 50% - Online status ; Risk 6 Base: 70% - Spy out garrison ; Risk 7 Base: 80% - Observe fleet and troop movements ; Risk 8 Base: 90% - Observe communication Example The algorithm: Calculated Risk = C + M + 5s + 2e -2t -2h :Current risk: None C=0\% :Mission: Spy out garrison M=70\% :Enemy Spies: One spy in defense s=1 :Level of target town's Hideout: Level 1 e=1 :Level of target town: Town hall Level 6 t=6 :Level of your Hideout: h=2 : 0 + 70 + 5\cdot1 + 2\cdot1 -2\cdot6 -2\cdot2 = 61 * The risk for the mission is then: 61\% Current risk is increased every time a spy performs an espionage mission; but it cannot be greater than 95%. Current risk drops gradually until it reaches 0% (5% total risk still visible). If current risk is high, it can make even easy missions (like checking online status) hard to perform; so it is advisable to wait a certain amount of time until current risk drops to a lower level. Town Spy Defense Remember the previous simplified algorithm: Calculated Risk = M + 7e - 2t - 64 For Spy Infiltration: M = 5 With this information we can calculate what level of hideout you need to prevent spies from infiltrating your town or how much protection you are getting from your current level of hideout. The following table uses the formula above with its assumptions that the attacking hideout is level 32 and all of the spies in your defensive hideout are working in defense. It visually shows you what the percentage chance of catching a spy is, for a given defending town level and its hideout level. The column at far left shows in ascending order the level of the defensive hideout. The remaining columns represent the defending town's level, t . The numbers in the middle of the table represent the percentage Risk for catching a spy that is attempting to infiltrate. To determine the level of hideout you need, trace over to the current level of your town. Then trace down that column until you reach your desired percentage chance of stopping the spy. Trace over to the left on the same row until you reach the far left column, and this number will be your required defensive hideout level, assuming all of its spies are working in defense. For example, if you have a level 6 town, and you want to stop a spy from infiltrating at least 75% of the time, you need go to the column at the top that says, t=6 . Then scroll down that column until you reach a number that is 75 or higher. In this case it is 76 . Then trace over to the left on the same row until you reach the far left column, and you will see that you need a hideout level of 21 . To determine your current % protection from infiltration, with one finger find your town level, t , at the top, and trace down that column. With the other finger find the row with your current hideout level at the left, and trace across to the right until both fingers meet. The box, where your two fingers meet, will show you what your current % protection from infiltration is. Additional Notes: To determine your level of protection if some of your spies are not working in defense (i.e. spying on other people), then simply subtract 2% for every spy on a mission from the number in the box. The two exceptions to this rule are when the number in the box is 5 or 95. If it is 5, it will always remain at 5. If it is 95, then you can use the formula below: Calculated Risk = 7e - 2a - 2t - 59 Where a is the number of spies who are not working in defense (i.e. spying on other people). Caught spies Occasionally, spies are being caught due to high level of spy out chance. However, the level of spy out chance will decrease after a certain amount of time and will increase again after another mission. If unfortunate, you may get a report like this: This means that your spy has been caught and executed , so he won't be able to return to your town. Based on a random chance, he may give a report as shown in the above section, so the player you wanted to spy may be informed of what he was trying to do, how many resources you have in your town, how many workers you have assigned on your island or how many and what units are stationed in your town. There also a chance that they may receive no information other than the spy's capture. You will need to train and deploy a new spy as a replacement. Some times you may also get a report like this: * Status: Mission aborted... : Report: Your spy was discovered, but could flee in time. He is now returning to your home town. You should give him a little rest... The player you wanted to spy will be informed about your spy that has been caught and maybe the mission he was trying to complete. Spy Caught Report Wine is used, but sometimes... they can get rowdy Usefulness of some abilities Due to certain mechanics of the game, the player can automatically observe the wealth of another by looking in the highscores, opposed to risking the chance of a spy being lost and wasting gold . Also, observing communications can also be quite futile, as the only things the spy can get is who the enemy is communicating to, and what the subject is, which itself is only limited to certain options.